The present disclosure is related to the field of nanotechnology and materials science. Nanotechnology may include nanostructures, the chemical compositions of nanostructures, devices that include nanostructures and specific uses of nanostructures which may possess special properties that originate from structure's physical size. Particularly, the present disclosure is directed towards nanosheets.